Won't Let You Down
by Hazard0us
Summary: Dean makes a promise to never let Sam down.


_Hey, you guys. So I know I haven't posted in a while, and I apologize, but seriously Junior year sucks. Anyways, here's a short Dean and Sam brother fic. I'm working on a Destiel one and it should hopefully be up soon. Love you all! _

_P.S This wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. _

* * *

"Honestly, Dean, how do you even know what's wrong with it?" Sam grunted, trugging alongside his brother.

Dean gave a small chuckle and ruffled his little brother's hair, "Oh, Sammy," to which Sam muttered, don't call me that, which only made Dean laugh again. "Let's get one thing straight here, kay? She is not an it, she is my baby." Sam mumbled something incoherent under his breath and Dean smiled.

They stopped in front of the hood, and Dean popped the trunk. He quickly scanned the engine and sighed, "What is it?" Sam asked, furrowing his brow.

"It's nothing too big. Just the transmission," Dean replied, wiping his hands on a cloth he kept handy. "I should have it fixed in three or four days max- that is if I can find the time to do it." Sam nodded in what he hope seemed like understanding- his brother was the mechanic not him.

"Looks like you boys will be driving the truck then," Bobby said, startling the two of them.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled, running towards the old man and giving him a bear hug.

"Hey there, my boy. How have you been?" the man laughed, squishing the teen in his grasp.

"Nothin'! But Dean and I've missed you! Dad is never home," Sam replied when Bobby had finally let go.

"Yeah, well, he's working a job, and he called me. Said it will take him a bit longer than what he thought, so in the mean time, you boys will be living with me," he stated giving Dean a pat on the back. It was comforting and warm- something Dean wasn't really used to.

Does this mean we're going to be staying in your house?" Sam asked, his eyes shining.

"Guess so," Bobby grinned.

Sam yelped and skipped up the steps of the motel- closing the door behind him. Dean smiled then turned and found Bobby staring at him. Something was up. Dean could practically feel the unease and anxiousness rolling off of Bobby. Dean knew it would happen someday eventually, he just had hoped it wouldn't have been so soon, and not like this.

"He's not coming back, is he?" he asked closing the trunk then turning to face Bobby.

To his credit, the man stared at him then sighed. A simple shake of his head was all Dean was going to receive. Dean let out his own sigh and leaned against the Impala, "Dang it, dad. I'd thought he'd have at least the balls to tell us or at least me. It's just not fair to Sam."

"I know, kid. I know, and I also know I don't have any sense in defending him, but I will say he did love you boys. It was just too much for him," he began then put his hand on Dean's shoulder softly, "you just look so much like your mother, Dean," he finished his voice just as soft and gentle. It kind of surprised Dean. He's never heard this man say anything so gentle and kind. Dean shut his eyes as tears began to sting his eyes.

"I know, Bobby, but that's not my fault."

"No, none of this is, Dean. Don't you forget that."

They were quiet for a couple breaths. Bobby's hand was still resting on Dean's shoulder, and Dean found it comforting, anchoring actually because the only thing he wanted to do was get up and sprint off himself, and Bobby's hand was the only thing keep him in place. That is until a little voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Uhh, guys? Are we going or?" Sam inquired struggling to pull his bag.

Dean smiled down at his little brother and jogged over to help him carry the thing. He lifted the bag with an ooff, and honestly, what the hell did Sam pack?

"Dean, you'll be able to fix it- uh, baby, at Bobby's right?" Sam asked grinning up at Dean.

In that moment, Dean knew why he didn't run. Why he would never run. This bright, gap-toothed grin, and hopeful, shining eyes of his little brother, and he wondered how his dad could leave him. Leave Sam. Leave this quirky, sweet, too smart for his own good, little boy. Him, yeah, leaving him he could understand. He looked like his mother too much, had her skills and personality, but Sammy? Sam was a mirror image of him. He should have taken better care of him, of them.

"Boys, you ready?" Bobby shouted, placing baby on the platform hooked to the back of the truck.

"Yeah," they said at the same time then turned towards each other and laughed to which Bobby mumbled, idgits.

As they walked to the truck, Dean made a promise to himself. He would never leave his little brother. He would always be there for him, and protect him- no matter what the cost may be. He's the only family he has left, besides Bobby, and he's not going to give it up. He won't be like his father. He won't let Sam down. He won't.


End file.
